Miraculous Mishap
by cashmiraculous
Summary: Marinette was just having a little fun, until Adrien came over.


**warning: explicit content ahead**

Marinette was skipping home from another day at school and then remembered...she had a package awaiting.

Her excitement was almost uncontainable as she sped up, not having to worry about her parents as they were out of town. As she neared the entrance of the bakery, she spotted the brown paper package.

She picked it up and rushed inside, up to her room. She dropped her school bag and started to rip open the mailer as she sat down on her fluffy bed. Tikki had stayed downstairs to retrieve a few cookies.

Now what was it you may ask? Well Marinette had been saving up her money for the best. Most stimulating sex toy money can buy.

She had bought a vibrating dildo with a rotating bumpy head, with 6 speed levels. OOH and it was pink! Her eyes lit up with joy and she quickly lifted her skirt to push it into her snatch. She grabbed the corresponding remote and pressed the plus button to turn it on level 1.

"Ohhh." She moaned lightly. She kept it there and at that speed as she went downstairs to bake the treats that her parents had left for her to make.

She tied an apron around her waist and got to it.

~2 hours later~

She was taking out the last batch of red velvet cupcakes when the bell to the bakery door rang. She looked up and saw—- EEEK OMG ADRIEN.

"Hey Marinette!" He smiled and waved.

"Uhm goodbye — I MEAN - Hi to you to Adrien! W-what brings you here?" She stuttered. Dang, halfway through junior year and she still got nervous.

His hair was swept to the side and his tight, black skinny jeans were, oh mon dieu, so hot. Her pussy was starting to numb after being stimulated for 2 hours straight as she rubbed her thighs together behind the counter.

"Remember?" He asked. "We made the plan to do chemistry homework and watch a bit of tv today!"

"O-oh!" _Silly me how could I forget a date—HANGOUT with Adrien? "_ Yep! Of course I just n-need to clean up! You can head upstairs to my room!" She frantically got to work so she could meet him again as he climbed the stairs, backpack on one shoulder.

When she finished she headed up the stairs to find Adrien with the books out already, sitting on the couch. She smiled shyly and walked over to her desk to tidy things up.

Adrien found a remote on the couch and decided to change the channel on the tv, thinking it was the tv remote. He pressed the plus button.

Marinette's head snapped up as the dildo started to go faster. She was tapping her foot to keep from moaning, but kept tidying up thinking that it was a malfunction.

Confused with the fact that the channel didn't change, Adrien asked, "Hey Marinette? How do I change the channel?"

"Oh just press the plus button." She replied, not looking at what he was doing.

Adrien shrugged thinking he just did it wrong the first time, pressing the button again.

Marinette's eyes widened again. _Ok maybe I'll go to the bathroom and take this out. _

She turned and started to speed walk towards the bathroom, but right as she did Adrien pressed the plus button again. Now the dildo was at level 4, quite vigorous.

Marinette tripped, unable to take the pressure, her pussy face up.

"Oh mon dieu Marinette are you o—" Adrien stopped short at the sight. Here was his classmate. With a dildo inside her glistening snatch, facing him. He couldn't deny Marinette's body evolution over their years of being friends. Her round ass curved to her hourglass waist, her milky white skin blemish-free. Her c - cup tits were perky and not too big for her small frame. Also, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Omg OHHHH Adrien I c-can F-F-FUCK explain!" Speaking almost incoherently.

Adrien's dirty teen mind understood just fine. His shock slowly curved into a smirk. He pressed. The plus button again.

Marinette immediately started humping the floor, the stimulation beating her pussy. She couldn't even talk, becoming a sex-crazed mess in front of her crush. All he could do was watch with lust. Juices were flying out in all directions, her juicy lips red. Adrien kneeled before her, reaching out to push the toy in and out at a fast pace.

"m-mph gggg—AH-ah", Marinette panted. She was moaning like crazy.

He turned it all the way down before she could cum. She breathed heavily turning around onto her back, facing him with her legs still spread and pussy even wider.

"Oh god Adrien I don't even know what to s—" She was cut off when he abrubtly pressed it all the way up to level 6, the highest level.

Now the tip was spinning mega fast and the dildo was vibrating hardcore. Her entire body was shaking — her tits, her legs, her head. And her eyes were rolling back. She was starting to leak, her toes curling. Her screams were so maniacally sexy.

"I'm— IM G-GONNA CUM. FFUCK. OH GOD. YES! YES! Ohhh!" Her body convulsed as she came, unraveling before Adrien.

_What a sight to see_, Adrien thought in wonder. His 8- inch cock was out of his pants, furiously beating it.

Marinette saw this through hazed eyes. She was in sex mode right now.

"Oh Adrien I want that big, hard cock inside of my cunt." She called to him.

"Well then Mari. You're...gonna have to give me a little more of a show than that." He smirked wickedly. _How dirty can sweet, "innocent" Marinette Dupain Cheng get? _

She got up, still sore from her orgasm, and stripped. She retrieved black leather high-heeled boots from her closet and put them on. Adrien had also removed all his clothing.

She turned around, ass facing him... and started to shake it from side to side. She had to admit she had a nice fat ass.

Bending over, she exposed her full pussy lips while still shaking her ass. The dildo had died, so she slowly pulled it out, moaning, *POP*. She put both her hands on either asscheek and spread them to flash him her asshole.

"Oh god!" Adrien moaned. She stood straight up and then immediately squatted and started to twerk her bubble butt. She learned from youtube , but she learned well.

She put her hands on her hips and shook her booty up and down, the juices from her cunt flying around. It was mesmerizing watching her ass shake to and fro. She occasionally slapped her asscheeks really hard, leaving red marks.

She then turned back around and squatted down, her knees open wide exposing her pussy again. Getting onto her knees and hands, Mari slowly started to crawl towards Adrien, wiggling her ass back and forth. Stopping in front of his spread muscular legs, her lips curled into a smile. Her hands walked their way up to his dick as she wrapped her hand around the base.

She put her mouth around the tip and started to suck, going deeper down her throat. Adrien threw his head back and moaned.

He regained his confidence and stood up, starting to slowly hump Marinette's mouth. He grabbed onto the back of her head and pushed her deeper down. Marinette's eyes widened as her air flow was cutting down, surprised by Adrien's boldness. He started to hump her face, causing her to gag.

"Mmmph!...guagh...gurgg!"

He humped faster, without mercy, her saliva dripping down from her mouth. Not wanting her to pass out, he shoved as deep as he could down her throat, till her nose was buried in his abs, holding her there for a few seconds. She let go, coughing and frothing at the mouth, gasping for air. She collapsed over the couch backwards, regaining sanity and air.

After taking off his pants and briefs, Adrien rolled Mari back side up, her legs hanging over the couch. He kneeled onto the wooden floor and pushed her legs to the side, revealing her soaking pussy once again. Licking his lips, he dove in.

He made long strokes up her pussy to her asshole. Marinette moaned loudly, her nether regions extremely sensitive. Lapping up all her juices was heavenly to both parties. Adrien started to tongue fuck her hole, doing that for a few minutes before moving on to tongue fuck her asshole. While he tongue fucked one hole, he shoved his index finger into the other, basically double penetrating Marinette. These ministrations soon led her to release again, shaking.

Knowing Mari was done for the day, their lovely session came to a stop that day. They got dressed and completed the chemistry assignments as if nothing happened. Needless to say, they were both heavily looking forward to the next study session.


End file.
